ZADR Nurse
by EvilGaotBaby
Summary: Dib gets sick and Zim tries to help but looks in the wrong place to find out how.


Dib's head hurts, and he could feel his temperature rising by the minute. He had still felt the chills when Zim had looked at him earlier in the day, it was as if that alien knew he was sick. That's why he didn't go home early, he could not let HIM get ahead of him if it meant saving humanity. He had taken some aspirin and was heading upstairs. Dib needed sleep, and he felt his bed calling to him. As soon as he got to his bed, he passed out immediately.

Dib heard noises of someone in his room. He knew it was not his dad or Gaz, neither one of them would have noticed if Dib was sick. He opened one eye only to close it from the light, he groaned. As he sat up, he rubbed his eyes exhausted. Dib's eyes shot open when he felt a hand on his arm. He knew who it was even before he looked. As he turned, he came face to face with Zim. Dib's heart almost stopped when he saw what was in front of him. As if straight out of a dream, there was Zim in a sexy nurses Halloween costumes. A one-piece white dress that's hem stopped right under Zim's crotch. When Zim bent down to grab something Dib saw right up his skirt exposing his WHITE PANTIES for Dib's view. Zim had a garter belt on with pink fishnet stockings. The dress had pink lace and a small red cross on it, he was even wearing the headpiece that came with it. As well as a white and pink glove that left his three fingers alone. Dib took deep breaths as Zim climbed on the bed, he seemed to want to be next to him.

"What are you doing?" was all Dib could say.

"Is this not how you weak worm's care for your ill?" was Zim's response. With that, it clicked in Dib's head that Zim was trying to help, but had looked at the wrong website. Dib thought about explaining this to the confused alien. He was both too tired, and excited by Zim's outfit to think straight. Anyways if Zim didn't know, Dib could enjoy the view without feeling guilty about it. The small alien moved closer to him and grabbed his hand. He gently started to lace their hands together. With Dib's five fingers and Zim's three fingers, it didn't work out. Dib didn't know if he should feel disgusted, or if his heart should jump when the soft of Zim's hand rub against his. Dib waited to see what the green nurse would do next, turns out it was more than he expected. Zim opened his legs and pushed Dib down and unlacing his hand moving it down to his crotch. Dib swallowed hard, trying to work some spit into his mouth. When Zim stopped moving his hand, it was at the hem of the dress. Dib's pale face went to a bright red color in seconds. Zim's magenta eyes watched with a calculated stare, yet almost for a second they filled with uncertainty. Dib wanted to continue what the alien had started, but he sat still trying to think of what was happening. His mind was soon lost for every second left staring at Zim set him on fire with lust and so much need for the alien.

Dib choked out "You don't have to do this." Zim stared at him hard before saying with the same need in his voice "Zim wants to-" Dib cut him off by kissing him, and reaching into the skirt of the dress to grab Zim's panties. Zim cupped his head as the panties were torn off his smaller frame. Zim pushed himself into Dib's lap wrapping his tongue around Dib's, earning him a moan. Dib felt a long wet tentacle-thing brush his hand in the skirt, he grabbed it roughly without thinking about it. Zim let out a hungry moan, and then reached down into Dib's pants to find his dick. The two spend the next few minutes grinding against one another and making out. When taking a breath he looked at Zim, really looked at him. The alien had his own flushed color covering him. The dress had been pushed up, so Zim's lower region was exposed beautifully. Zim looked at him full of need and want, just the way he did when he was planning to destroy the world. It sent shivers up Dib's spine. Dib took deep breaths and leaned back to pull off his shirt, revealing a few abs he had worked to get over the years. Zim didn't wait for Dib to get back to the spot from before, and started to push him into the bed. Dib sat up on his elbows, watching as Zim unbuckled his pants and began jerking it. Dib throws his head back, enjoying the feeling of the three-fingered hands on him. Dib sat still for a while but at this rate, he was not going to last long. He reached over to the side table to find the lube and condoms he had hidden in there. Dib turned the two of them over so now he was on top of Zim. He dropped the package of condoms next to Zim and gelled up his fingers. Dib gently puts one of his fingers into Zim's entrance, causing him to throw himself back into the bed. At the same time digging his clawed hand into Dib's arm. Dib waited for him to adjust to the new feeling before adding another, working him till three fingers fit in. Dib removed his fingers, and Zim whimpers at the loss. He leans over and grabs the condom and lube to get himself ready. Dib rolls the condom on and greases up his dick. Dib waited for Zim to relax, attempting to try to gain some control so not to thrust too roughly. Zim let out a sound that could put angels to shame, and Dib slammed himself into him as gently as he could. He started pulling himself almost all the way out, before slowly pushing back in. He continued to do this till Zim was pleading for him to go faster. Soon both could not hold back and they came together. Covering Zim and Dib's stomachs with Zim's pink cum. Dib pulled out, tying the condom carefully and throwing the used latex away. Closing his tired eyes ready for sleep, feeling Zim slide next to him in bed. Zim started drawing circles gently with the tip of his claw on his chest. Dib quickly fell to sleep to the soft sensation.

Dib woke up to find Zim looking at some type of alien tech tablet, and hears the sound of Gaz opening and closing the door. Dib wrapped his arm around Zim as He sat up. Zim looked up at him, waiting to see what he would do. Dib waits to hear if Gaz was coming up, but only heard her start playing on her computer. Zim climbed up onto Dib's lap and started kissing him. Dib starts to get into it, when the tablet thing Zim was on went off. Zim stopped kissing and pushed from Dib's lap to grab it. Dib laid down watched as Zim read whatever was on the screen and started rubbing his thumb that was on Zim's leg. Zim made a strange face before climbing off of Dib and grabbing his clothes and his spider leg came out of his Par. He kissed Dib and said

"Zim will be back later" with the look that Dib knew too well. Zim was out the door and Dib got up, grabbed some underwear, and looked at his computer. He opened the program, that he had built years ago that tap into Zim's technology. On it was a weird message to Zim from the tallest.

Till next time.


End file.
